I'll never let you fall
by BeyondAnySanity
Summary: The escape from the cursed mansion was supposed to be a time of rejoice and friendship. For Britain and America, however, it was different. USUK, HetaOni, Please read and review


**AN: Hi guys :D I had mentioned something earlier and someone had asked me to type it up. I didn't know how to go about this so I decided England's point of view would be nice. (He is being carried by America) Poor Iggles went blind D: Please note I have a **_**Very**_** reserved morale so romance is uncomfortable for me but I do love yaoi so I sucked it up and tried my hardest ^^ Thank you for your support.**

(~~*~~)

"Come on!" despite the sheer exhaustion of the small group of nations they still ran for the chance of freedom. The hell that had imprisoned them for so long had begun to shatter around them, allowing them to slip through the cracks: a final chance at escape. Yet even with the joy of escape the horrors still lingered.

These thoughts of pain and hatred had already shadowed his mind only to be helped with his resentment of his now dark world. Every memory that came from this forsaken place had brought him closer and closer to his breaking point. The others had also begun to crumble as well. The worst was Feliciano, who was near death physically and past death mentally. Yet he was the one who had saved them all. He had played his role in this and despite every hardship had helped everyone around him.

He himself was useless. He had only ended up as a hindrance to everyone. He had tried to protect the one he loved and yet not only did he fail but lost his eyesight as well. He had already realized the one thing keeping him from giving up was that narcissistic moron. Despite the younger nations many faults he loved him. In return America had put his life on the line to ensure the safety of England.

The frigid air that surrounded did nothing to stop the spread of heat across his face at the thought of the one who held him in his arms. With every heavy step America took the air became thicker. They were so close and yet so far at the same time. The evil feeling that signaled the enemy was near reared its ugly head, causing him to shiver violently. The creature was viciously hunting them down and at any time its pace would overtake theirs

"You know I've always loved you right?" America pulled him closer, leaning his face closer to England's. in response he could only nod and press his face into the other's bomber jacket. The material was rough and torn, and now lacked the signature fast food smell England had come to know and adore. The rancid smell of dried blood now was all that greeted him. And yet he found comfort simply being with his love even with the intimate threat of death looming around them.

"And I you" He could almost feel America's smile.

"If we don't make it-

"Alfred don't you dare even say that!"

"A-Arthur…"

"… I-I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours one last time"

With a slight sigh he unwrapped one of his arms from America's neck and began to fidget with the strip of fabric that served as a makeshift blindfold. He finally slipped the knot through and pulled the material away, clenching it tightly in his fist. The only way to tell if his own eyes were open was feeling his eyelids open.

"Happy now?" he flicked his eyes to where America's face would be. His only reply was a small laugh.

"Hurry! I see light ahead!"

"Aiya! You're right!"

"A-Alfred!" America tripped violently, nearly throwing England to the ground before regaining his pace. He rewrapped both of his arms tightly around America's shoulders, the fabric of the blindfold slipping through his fingers and away. That creature was pulling the same tricks after all. He could feel its presence approaching rapidly in all directions.

"I am never going to let you fall." The whisper in his ear was barely audible. With that the cold was suddenly replaced with a glowing warmth.

_A-Are we…?_

"Sunlight!"

"Da~!"

"Feli.. if you can hear me…we made it liebe…"

The creatures had stopped, no longer advancing. In fact if he was correct they were falling back in defeat. Another thing drew his attention the calling mass of voices around them. He could almost feel the affection radiating from the now even larger group of nations as they were reunited with the outside world. The only two that were not included were America and himself.

"You know… there was no way I could have gotten out of there without you, you know"

"You idiot of cou-"

He was cut off as a pair of lips came crashing down on his. Fire immediately began to overtake his face. W-was…but…his thoughts stopped all together as he allowed his eyes to close. After what seemed like an eternity America finally pulled away. Setting the Englishman back on his feet. One arm secured around his waist.

"I love you."

"And I you"

(~~*~~)

**AN: god I got a nosebleed just from this…anyway I hope you liked it :D**

**Liebe= love cause I love GerIta ^^ **

**Italy is fine btw full recovery in my version.**

**RANDOM: last night I had a dream (minecraft if you don't get it) and I saw Italy and Germany together. I threw wheat at them and screamed at them to make babies.**

**Ah im crazy ='D**


End file.
